


Potworność

by Avdotia



Series: #sławaprzybyszewska [5]
Category: French Revolution RPF, Thermidor - Przybyszewska
Genre: Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia
Summary: DANTON Dla mnie zupełnie jasne: jesteś jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, chłopczyku, którego ten potwór kochał...Stanisława Przybyszewska,Sprawa Dantona





	Potworność

**Author's Note:**

> DANTON Dla mnie zupełnie jasne: jesteś jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, chłopczyku, którego ten potwór kochał...  
> Stanisława Przybyszewska, _Sprawa Dantona_

Ty jesteś wprost ohydny:   
Brzydota pocięta bliznami,  
A przekrwionymi oczami   
Szukasz ratunku od brzytwy. 

W pysk dać ci, miły, to mało,   
Choć czasem świerzbią mnie ręce,   
A serce domaga się więcej,   
Niżby się przyznać śmiało.

...Wybaczam ci każdą zniewagę  
Z miejsca i bez zastrzeżeń,  
Gdyż w gąszczu jego ostrzeżeń  
Dojrzałeś, że - kochał naprawdę. 

Alem już zbyt zmęczony,   
Żeby się dać obronić. 

**Author's Note:**

> Camille Desmoulins deserved better.


End file.
